


【切原赤也乙女向】记一次神奇的吵架

by ScarLynn



Category: (加油!) 网球王子 | (Go for it!) Prince of Tennis (Live Action TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarLynn/pseuds/ScarLynn
Summary: *切原赤也×原创女主（青木真央）*人物属于许斐刚，ooc属于我
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【切原赤也乙女向】记一次神奇的吵架

**Author's Note:**

> *路痴情侣的快速和好方式  
> *ooc严重  
> *女主叫青木真央

|这是青木真央和切原赤也在一起的第三十二天。

|恭喜他们在今天迎来了在一起后的第一次吵架。

|吵架的原因竟是因为在对打某格斗游戏时，青木真央因为队友拖了后腿，然后输给了切原赤也。excuse me？？？这是个吵架的理由？？

|然后青木真央就这么被气跑了。

|事实上，不只是切原赤也是路痴，他的亲亲女朋友青木真央也是路痴。

|因为气的说不上话而且内心不爽，于是乎，独自跑到外面的青木真央在神奈川的街边成功迷路。

（欢迎捕捉一只遗漏的切原女朋友）

|在家里的切原赤也也好不到哪里去。

|他把自己丢在沙发上，开始回想起今天在游戏上的一幕幕，不过切原赤也倒是不太清楚自己到底做错了哪里，不过他知道一点，就是他女朋友是路痴，而且现在因为他的缘故跑到了外面，到现在将近天黑了都未回家。

|切原赤也一个鲤鱼打挺坐了起来，赶忙换鞋，匆匆走出家门。

|但是他忘了一个很重要很重要的事情——

|他自己也是路痴。

|反观青木真央这边，她凭借身上随身携带的手机，查到了回家的方式，进了地铁站。

|该说她幸运呢还是不幸，登对了前往住宅区的地铁，但是由于前几夜给切原赤也晚上开英语小灶，精神已经疲惫不堪，然后青木真央靠在地铁的杆子上愉快的睡着了。

|也不知坐到了哪一站，进地铁的人突然变得额外多。身边突然多了许多人，闷热的车厢使青木真央睡意全无，她睁开眼仔细看地铁所到站名，却发现那并不是她需要去的那个站。

|这时青木真央开始慌乱了，她不知道她该怎么办。那么下一站就下地铁吧。她这样对自己说。

|看到列车停在了站台上，青木真央急急忙忙的跑了出去，好像逃离险境那样，飞快的离开了车站。

|她出了车站后四处环顾，她再次以一个路痴的身份确认这并不是她住的地方。

|“不是吧..”青木真央站在大街上，又一次手足无措。

|“滴滴。”

|安静了许久，手机突然响了几声，唤回了走神的青木真央，她拿出手机低头一看。

|“手机电量只剩下10%，请连接充电器。”

|嗯，手机快没电了，待会就该自动关机了。她这么想着。

|于是她想起有手机这么个玩意儿，然后就拿了出来，接着打开了信息、拨号的页面。

|却发现，没有一条未读短信，没有一个未接来电。

|没有人找她。

|青木真央停留在了拨号的页面，回想着自己记得的电话号码。

|不能打给远在国外的父母，网球部的前辈们都在忙初中毕业考，除去这些人的号码，青木真央只记得一个人的号码。

|她手指颤抖的输入那个烂熟于心的电话号码，却迟迟按不下拨号键。

|她盯着那个号码看了好一会，突然把心一横，删除。

|删除后随即又再次输入刚刚那个号码，然后又似乎是想到了什么，又删除了。

|就这么反复了几次，真央也不清楚自己究竟要不要呼出那个号码。

|就在这时，出现了戏剧性的一幕。

|手机没电了。还是一点都不剩的0%。

|她赶忙按下呼叫键，但为时已晚，手机在下一秒黑屏。

|青木真央不禁嘀咕着：“真糟糕！”

|天色较之前暗沉了许多，天上繁星点点，可四处却空无一人。她抬腕看表，才发觉已经七点多了。

|青木叹息一声，接下来的路就只得靠自己的直觉了。

|也不知是哪路公交车的总站，反正青木真央总算是到了一个相对安全又有办法能回家的地方。

|“好累...”

|这一个下午的奔波让这个平时不怎么运动的学霸感到痛苦万分。她情不自禁的蹲下企图在这短暂的等车过程中休息一下。

|“滴滴——”

|汽车的前灯打在了真央的面前，刺眼的强光使她立马站了起来，本能的往后退。

|“不是吧..赤也？”她轻呼出声，眼前这个有着黑色的海带头的大男生不是她的亲亲男朋友切原赤也吗！

|显然赤也也是看到了真央，他下了车，站在真央面前。

|“你怎么来了？”在短暂的沉默后，青木真央率先打破沉默。

|对面的赤也小朋友显然有了一丝尴尬，讪讪道：“我迷路了...”

|青木真央真的没忍住，翻了个白眼儿。

|这时，切原赤也突然向前一步，将青木真央拥入怀中。

|“真央。”他顿了几秒，轻声说道，“媳妇儿，对不起。”

|“今天下午的吵架怪我，游戏的事儿就别生气了。”

|“你看我这不负荆请罪来了吗..你就大人不记小人过饶了我一命吧，以后的你的每一局游戏的队友都必须是我！”

|“我知道你不喜欢输，不管是学习还是什么其他方面。”

|切原长长吁出一口气，又继续说道：“虽然我不会什么用尽一切手段不顾人情什么的，但在未来，我会尽我全力去帮助你获得你所想要的胜利。”

|青木真央卟哧一声笑出来，言语中隐藏不住笑意：“笨蛋赤也，我不是因为你赢了我生气的啊，我是气我自己啦。”

|“不过，看在你那么诚恳的道歉的份上，我也就不气我自己好了。”

|“诶！”切原赤也诧异，“这样啊！那好吧。既然你不生气了，那我们就回家吧！”

|“可车刚刚才过呢...”真央提醒道。

|“是吗？那只好等下一班咯。”赤也无所谓的说道，“反正也那么晚了，无所谓了。”

|“好嘞~，听你的。”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2016.12.12


End file.
